Episode 6548 (9th May 2013)
Plot Rishi collars David and promises that he is going to set him and Priya up for life by buying them a wedding gift - a new shop. David looks stunned and delighted, until Priya walks in on their cosy meeting and throws scorn on Rishi's plans. Rishi's hopes of making up with Priya look like a distant dream. Priya is appalled that David could even have considered accepting Rishi's offer. Their argument escalates in the street when Rachel interrupts them. Soon Rachel takes the full wrath from Priya over the whole sorry situation. However, Rachel is defensive, slapping Priya for what she has said. Alicia interrupts them and tries to get involved, but then Priya slaps Alicia. To Priya's horror, David intervenes, warning Alicia that she cannot afford to do this with her probation. Later, David tells Priya that she cannot go around hitting people. His words are too much for Priya, who first tells Rishi and Jai she doesn't want them at her wedding, and then makes a furious threat to David. Meanwhile, it's time for Brenda to receive her results and she is anxious. When the consultant arrives to deliver the news, Brenda is given her prognosis. Bob and Gennie muster all the energy they have to remain positive, and Brenda also does her best to accept what the consultant has told her. However, it's not as promising as they had hoped. Elsewhere, Cameron asks Declan if he could get a bit of extra work by helping out with security at the site. Later, Declan tells Cameron that he has put him forward for casual labour with the site foreman. Also, Nikhil confronts Cameron over threatening Gennie last night. Gennie decides to tell Chas about Cameron's threatening behaviour, still suspecting that he is hiding something. Cameron is terrified to see Gennie going into the back room to talk to Chas and realises her plan. He listens for a moment, before following her in and making his apology for his behaviour. Finally, Nicola decides a ballet scholarship is the best way to get Angelica into private school, Kerry acquires a credit card and purchases an all-inclusive two-week holiday to Tenerife, while Dom mentions to Alicia that he and Gemma need somewhere bigger to live and starts looking for houses. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Archie Breckle - Aadam Wahab Shahzad (uncredited) *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) Guest cast *Marie North - Karen Ascoe Locations *Main Street *Café Main Street - Exterior and interior *The Grange B&B - Front garden *Sharma & Sharma - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar, beer garden and backroom *Holdgate Farm - Living room *Hotten General - Waiting area and consulting room *Church Lane *Mill Cottage - Dining room *David's - Shop floor Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,690,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes